Blue Christmas
by pinkcat4569
Summary: Becker hears that Jess is having a blue Christmas. He decides to do something about that.


Title: Blue Christmas

Author: Pinkcat4569

Rating: G/K

Description: Becker learns Jess is having a blue Christmas and decides to do something about it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval or the characters. Or Christmas.

Author's Note: Short little fluffy Christmas one-shot. 1274 Words.

Blue Christmas

Becker walked more briskly through the ARC corridors than usual. He took a corner kind of fast and nearly plowed over Jess.

"Oh. Sorry," he said.

"What's the hurry?" she asked. "I know there's no alert, so it can't be that."

Becker smirked. "Actually, what I'm trying to avoid is more terrifying than an anomaly or incursion."

"Really?"

He smirked more. "Yes. It's awful. Every year at this time it comes and there's no hiding. I always try and always fail."

"What in the world are you talking about?" she asked, puzzled.

He laughed. This was fun. "Jessica, you must have noticed. It's officially the holiday season. People lurk around every corner just waiting to ambush you with a 'Happy Christmas' or 'Happy Holidays."

She giggled. "Stop it."

"I'm serious! It's horrible! Just a few more days and we'll get an incursion of puddings, fruitcakes, and candy canes."

"You Grinch!"

He laughed. "Thank you. I don't mind being called that or even Scrooge!"

"What's wrong with the holidays?"

"Oh, it isn't really Christmas, Hanukah or Kwanzaa themselves. It's the fake cheer, overpriced merchandise and obsessive gift-giving. I don't want anyone to buy me a present and I don't want to buy anything for anyone else, yet every year my family pressures me to exchange useless, unwanted gifts."

Jess giggled. "You're awful!"

He smirked. "You won't do that to me, will you?"

She smiled. "What do you think?"

"I think you're going to force good will on me."

She smiled. "We'll see."

The days passed and as Christmas drew closer, Becker noticed that Jess wasn't singing carols like she had been earlier. She wasn't talking about the holidays either. Then he heard something that chilled his soul.

"Jess says she's having a blue Christmas," Abby said. She wasn't speaking to him directly. Emily had asked about modern Christmas decorations. "So I don't think she'd want red ribbons or gold tinsel."

It troubled Becker. Before he had made those wisecracks about the holidays she had been very cheerful and excited about them. Had he depressed her?

Part of him found that hard to believe. It was Jess Parker after all. Still, the idea that he had killed her holiday spirit really bothered him. He hated the image that popped into his head: Jess sitting alone and sad in an undecorated flat.

It bothered him all day. Finally, as soon as his shift ended he set out to undo what he'd done. Several hours later, he knocked on her door.

Jess answered, wearing a cute red dress with a colorful Christmas tree pin attached. He looked puzzled.

"Um…hi," he said.

"Hi. What are you doing here?"

"I, uh…" he sighed. "I'm not sure."

She giggled. "What?"

He blushed. "I…I think I'm making a fool out of myself." She looked confused. He smiled awkwardly. "Let me ask you a question: do you have a Christmas tree?"

"Of course."

He sighed. "Yeah. I'm definitely making a fool of myself."

Jess chuckled. She looked past him and into the hallway. There were bags, boxes, and a pine tree. "What's all this?"

He blushed. "I got the stupid idea that you…had lost your Christmas spirit."

"Where did that come from?"

"I heard Abby saying you were going to have a blue Christmas, and after all the stupid things I said about the holidays I thought I'd ruined it all for you…"

Jess burst out laughing. It wasn't derisive or mean. Finally she said, "And you were bringing me Christmas?"

He nodded sheepishly.

Jess smiled and jumped into his arms. "You are so sweet!"

He chuckled. "And also a bit thick."

She dangled from his arms. "Not a bit. I'm so touched, Becker."

He laughed. "I guess I like a happy, cheerful Jess Parker."

She chuckled. "Good, because I'm even more happy and cheerful now. Thank you." She kissed his cheek and slid out of his grip. "So…can I see what you brought?"

"But you don't need them. You already have colorful Christmas stuff."

She smiled, took his hand, and pulled him into her flat saying, "Actually, I could use some color."

Becker didn't know what she meant until he was inside. The tree was decorated with blue and silver. She had blue stockings up, a blue and green wreath, and blue garland. He laughed. "This is your blue Christmas."

"Yep," she said, smiling at him. "So…can I see what you brought?"

He smiled. "Sure."

She helped him bring the stuff inside. Then she began going through the bags and boxes. "They're so cute!"

He laughed. "Yeah, well I didn't think black was you. I tried to choose things I thought you'd like."

"Aw…" she said. She pulled out several ornaments: cute animals, chubby snowmen, colorful angels and an adorable Mr. and Mrs. Claus. "You did a really good job, Becker."

"I did?"

She giggled and nodded. "I love them all!"

He laughed. "Good. I'm sorry though."

"For what? You were thinking of me."

"I was," he said. He looked at her. Their eyes focused on each other's smile.

She blushed and looked away briefly. "I just can't believe that you did all this just because you thought I was blue. It's the most thoughtful thing anyone has ever done for me."

He blushed. "I couldn't stand the thought that I turned you into a Grinch."

She laughed. "That would never happen!"

He chuckled. "Obviously not. What do you want to do with all this stuff?"

She shrugged. "Well, the living room is a bit full. We could decorate my bedroom."

He raised an eyebrow. "Do you often let strange men into your bedroom, Miss Parker?"

She swatted him playfully. "You're not strange. Besides, I'm only inviting you to decorate it with me."

He laughed. "I just wanted to make sure we were clear."

"We are," she said, picking up a bag. "Thank you for checking."

"You're welcome."

She smiled. "So…grab the tree and follow me."

"Yes, ma'am," he said.

She started off toward the bedroom, checking to make sure he had the tree and could see where he was going. She opened her bedroom door wide for him to enter. "Don't get the wrong idea," she said. "I'm not in the habit of inviting men into my bedroom so quickly."

"Unless they're carrying Christmas trees."

She giggled. "Right."

They set up the tree and hung decorations around her room. "I'm glad I tidied it this morning," she said, looking around the room. "It looks great!"

"It looks like Christmas," said Becker.

She smiled. "Which you don't like."

He was looking at her and a smile quickly spread over his face. "Actually, I didn't hate it tonight."

She smiled wider. "Good. Oh. I think we need one more thing," she said. "Be right back." She ran out into the living room. When she came back, she was grinning broadly. "Hmm. I don't know where to hang this though."

"What is it, a special ornament?"

She shook her head. "No." She looked at him with a smirk. "It's mistletoe."

His eyebrow went up again. "Mistletoe?"

She nodded. "Where to put it?" she asked, moving around the room, frowning at each possible place. "How about… here," she said, holding it above his head.

He looked at her and she blushed.

"Perfect," he said. He then gently put an arm around her waist and pulled her to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck. They kissed. It was gentle at first and a bit timid. Then he pulled her closer and she let herself fall into the kiss.

It seemed to last forever. They only broke the kiss because they needed to breathe.

"Happy Christmas, Jess."

She smiled. "It's better than just 'happy,' Becker."

He laughed. "It is," he said and he kissed her again.

The End


End file.
